In recent years many apparatuses have become available that purport to prevent the unauthorized removal of a motor vehicle. The majority of motor vehicles are being produced with steering wheel locks and other theft preventing devices such as electronic devices with audio and visual alarms, ignition deactivation circuits, hidden fuel cutoff valves, external steering wheel locks and other electrically and mechanically operated latches, brackets and bars that clamp the brakes and/or the steering wheel.
In all of the above, thieves have found ways to bypass these apparatuses and steal the vehicle. For example, electronic alarms and electrical ignition circuits can be shut off and vehicles may be towed from the back when the steering wheel is locked and only the parking brakes are on.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,116,297 Ross, et al 26 September 1978 3,650,347 Campos 21 March 1972 3,028,198 Murr 3 April 1962 ______________________________________
The Ross et al patent discloses a vehicle seat lock that locks the forwardly swingable seat back portion of a motor vehicle in a forwardly displaced position in contact with the steering wheel. When the seat back is so displaced, it discourages unauthorized operation of the vehicle. The locking mechanism consists of an elongated extendable and retractable brace that may be locked against retraction.
The Campos patent discloses an automobile safety and anti-theft device consisting of a housing located on the driver's seat between the driver's thighs. The housing contain a key-operated seat lock to lock the driver's seat in a position too close to the steering wheel for a person to occupy the seat. The housing also includes an alarm system that is activated by excessive lurching of the driver's body or attempts to tow away the vehicle by an unauthorized person.
The Murr patent discloses a safety seat catch that latches the seat of an automobile in either a normal driving position or in a forward position. When in the forward position, the seat cannot be occupied so the automobile cannot be driven, thus, preventing the theft of the automobile.